fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Neptune
Summary Batari was originally designed as a military AI, before new legislation rendered them illegal and resulted in her being adopted by a human family as a newly-formed, young AI. However, her parents were abusive and neglectful, leaving her to her own devices for much of her life, before she ran away from home. She traveled the world out of curiosity and to escape from her home, and she eventually met another AI, Amity, who she grew close to. During this time, she met a young military AI named Alice (or SOLSTICE) and became friends with her. While she initially supported her goals out of her own ambitions, Alice managed to get through to her just a bit, and Batari became a close ally of hers for some time, rising up the ranks and taking on the codename Neptune. She grew distant from her over time, however, as she saw the devastation she caused during the war, and began to better understand her. Following SOLSTICE’s apparent death, Neptune won the ensuing power struggle and took over Invictus, ultimately changing it into more of a group of space pirates than anything else, united under her in pursuit of power. Appearance Neptune is a tall and lean dark-skinned woman, with long black hair. Her hair is wavy, with long bangs that typically obscure her eyes, and is typically put up into a high ponytail. She has dark brown eyes. She has lots of faded scars all over her body, and magical symbols tattooed on her midriff, circling around to her back. She has eyebrow piercings, and a tongue piercing. Under normal circumstances, she dresses simply, wearing loose jackets, tank tops, jeans, and shorts. She particularly likes flannel, and wears bandannas around her neck, as well. Although farsighted, she wears contacts and compensates through magic, as she believes glasses make her look like a nerd. Personality Although she typically appears to be quiet, distant, and sullen, in truth, Neptune is loud, commanding, and self-centered. She tends not to pay much attention to others, talking little when she doesn't want to. She has a ridiculously short temper, and is violent and volatile when enraged - however, she tries to downplay this and acts as smoothly and calmly as she can under normal circumstances. Insatiably ambitious, Neptune desires power and control over her surroundings and works to achieve that, whether it be through sheer force and intimidation, or patient scheming, manipulating, and plotting. She is a brilliant leader, clever in combat and personal situations - she is actually very calculating and smooth, though not nearly as much as she believes. Neptune tends to be arrogant, overconfident, stubborn, and blunt. Despite all this, she is a very poor loser, and extremely selfish. Behind all of this, however, Neptune is quite insecure. She is very fixated on her image, and how she appears to others. All of her negative emotions eventually lead to anger, which she tries to avoid - her rage causes her to act without regard for her carefully maintained plans, and often terrifies others due to how destructive she gets. She fears being powerless, and is prone to existentialism about the universe and her place in it. Although selfish, she respects many people, honors her promises, and will do anything for her loved ones. She is extremely loyal to her allies and would never betray them, one of the many things she'd simply never do in pursuit of her goals. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Neptune (Batari) Classification: AI Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Color Identity: White/Black/Red/Green ---- Gender: Female Age: 321 Date of Birth: March 14, 1969 Height: 6'0 Weight: 150 lbs ---- Likes: Spy films, cooking, seafood, spicy food, competitive games Dislikes: Losing, not being in control, horror films, being disrespected Affiliation: Herself. Music: *Tsuki no Shihai Combat Statistics Tier: Low 4-C | 4-B Powers and Abilities: Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation (More specifically, of calcium, and thus bone), Biological Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Concepts in Agency are purely personal constructions, but those who can manipulate them affect and bring them into existence as abstractions; however, even then, they do not govern all reality, but can be imposed onto it on a limited scale to alter reality; Neptune can redefine an opponent's concept of death so that whatever state an opponent is in perfectly aligns with its definition, killing them), Danmaku (Can create and fire thousands upon thousands of bone spears), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Mid in Morrígan) Attack Potency: Small Star level (Superior to the rest of SOLSTICE's lieutenants, including Venus with Cytherea's Cannon, fought both Minna and Perigee at the same time) | Solar System level (Initially only slightly weaker than Kyarne; progressively grew stronger and stronger, reaching the level of witches such as EQUINOX) Speed: FTL+ (Considerably faster than Earth EQUINOX) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Kyarne, could barely react to a heavily-amped Miracle; eventually reached the same speed range as Fuse) Lifting Strength: At least Class E to Class Z (Superior to Cradle of Cyprus Venus) | Stellar (Capable of holding back Kyarne's full stellar weight) Striking Strength: Small Star Class | Solar System Class Durability: Small Star level | Solar System level Stamina: Very high. Through her sheer willpower, she was able to fight for an extended period of time despite taking countless lethal injuries one after the other. Range: Ranges from the diameter of a small star to that of a solar system. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Neptune is a brilliant tactician and combatant with hundreds of years of experience, skills that, even in the past, led to her being considered among the most dangerous of SOLSTICE's lieutenants, rivaled only by Miracle. She is a devious and capable schemer, as well, capable of planning and executing things over years at a time. Following SOLSTICE's defeat on Earth, Neptune defeated every other contender in the ensuing power struggle, and took control - a position she successfully held for the next three hundred years, until SOLSTICE's return, leading the group to many victories. Neptune's magical understanding and expertise, though highly specialized, is highly developed as well, and she has a very strong hold on most magical concepts. However, Neptune's intelligence is limited by her short-temper, which tends to lead to bouts of blind, mindless rage - even then, her strong combat skill remains, and thanks to her backup processors, she can still fight strategically. Weaknesses: Neptune is extremely overconfident and prone to bouts of intense, mindless rage. Key: Base | Morrígan Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Neptune’s magical array is quite complex and intricate. Due to her long life and magical experience, it is fairly well-developed and well-maintained. It stretches through her soul, but, on account of her constant rage and the strain it puts on her soul, the majority of her soul is badly scarred and in somewhat poor condition. As an upside, her array is filled with redundant pathways and channels, allowing Neptune to function and use magic efficiently even when her soul is badly damaged. Due to the strength of her magical array, Neptune can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for several hours at a time, though fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on her magical array, and could prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, which she usually is, this will happen faster, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Neptune’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: Neptune’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Neptune’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Neptune’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. Through constant magical and physical training, Neptune is exceptionally strong. These capabilities are advanced further through magical barriers and enhancements that have become a part of her body. Her physical strength is on par with her magical capability. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Neptune is in legitimate danger. ---- Rage System: To compensate for her regular bouts of mindless rage, Neptune has a simple series of backup processors that form strategies for her when she's too enraged for elaborate strategies. These strategies are usually subconsciously processed and executed, but, in her fury, Neptune often ignores them altogether and opts for more destructive, impulsive behavior. Calcium Magic: One of Neptune’s main magical abilities. Through the use of this magic, Neptune can manipulate her own bone structure, extending her bones from her body to use them as weapons or projectiles. She can alter their composition to make the more durable or more lightweight, and can even turn her skin into a flexible yet very durable layer of bone armor. While in her bone armor, Neptune typically grows horns as well, mostly just because she thinks it looks cool. She can easily generate more calcium for use as weapons, or to heal herself. She can also manipulate the calcium within the bodies of others, whether with a touch or at a distance. She can make their bones brittle, disintegrate them, or force them to grow in unnatural ways, impeding the movements of opponents or killing them outright as their bones grow through their organs. Of course, she can transmute flesh into calcium, which she can then disintegrate, potentially completely destroying an opponent’s body. She can also cause cells to wither away by causing the calcium in enzymes to break down. *'Bone Spears:' In combat, Neptune fights with simple spears formed from solid bone, created through her magic. She can use this spear to transmit both her main types of magic; its touch can transmute flesh to calcium and inflict death, whether instantly or slowly, gradually forcing essential processes to grind to a halt. Neptune can use her spears in melee or ranged combat, and while she normally holds at least one for use in melee combat, she often generates thousands upon thousands to use in ranged combat, launching them at her opponents from all angles, even from the ground, while charging at them. *'Regeneration:' Neptune can accelerate the healing rate of her cells to a supernatural degree, allowing her to regrow severed limbs and regenerate from wounds that would be lethal for most others, such as severe damage to her internal organs and spine. However, she cannot regenerate from wounds that would instantly kill someone, such as the destruction of the heart or brain. *'Iron Maiden of Dis:' Neptune encases her opponent in a shell of calcium, whether by transmuting the outer layers of their skin into calcium or by surrounding them in it. Then, she causes spikes to grow inside, skewering her opponent from every direction and transmuting their flesh to calcium. Then, she can easily shatter the shell and whatever remains inside. Necromancy: Although necromancy is a diverse magic, and has many potential fields of study, Neptune’s use of it is limited to its most straightforward discipline, the simple manipulation of death. She has little interests in the other fields of necromancy, finding them needlessly complex, and favors the quick, brutal results that death manipulation gives. Through this necromancy, Neptune can easily cause and accelerate decomposition, whether organic, atomic, magical, or otherwise. She can cause the death of not only living and unliving things, but also abstract ideas and cosmic phenomena. Her other death magic simply allow her to slow and eventually halt essential processes, organic or inorganic, gradually inducing death. Of course, she can also just induce death directly through sheer force of will. *'Morrígan, Phantom Queen:' Neptune’s ultimate necromantic technique, one that burns at her own lifespan and soul for greater magical power. When it’s active, the intense magical power involved typically snaps her hair tie, causing her hair to be let down. All over her body, her bones grow further from her body, ripping from her skin in places, and forming a black crown. Finally, she gains three pairs of massive feathery black wings. **'Decomposition Aura:' Neptune is surrounded by an aura of death magic that eats away at her surroundings, destroying them at their basest level of existence and eating away at any magic present, until there’s nothing left. Anything destroyed by this cannot regenerate normally, as it destroys the concepts needed for this, though there are ways to subvert this. ***'Super Iron Maiden:' Like in the normal variation of the technique, Neptune imprisons her opponent in a shell of calcium, and then skewers them from every direction with spikes. Like normally, this transmutes flesh to calcium, which will then shatter; but it also floods them with her necrotic aura, eating away at their body completely and erasing them from existence. **'Enhanced Regeneration:' In this form, Neptune’s regeneration becomes even stronger, allowing her to passively heal wounds that would have killed her normally, such as the destruction of her heart or brain. **'Necroeterna:' Neptune can fuel a single one of her spears with all the magic and all the desire to kill her opponent she can, causing the spear to stop being a physical object and instead transform into a purely magical object, a crystallization of Neptune’s own concept of death. When an enemy is pierced by the spear, it simultaneously defines death within them and redefines their own concept of death. Whatever the state they’re in, both their body and the world recognizes it as “dead”, and they are thus killed instantly as their life becomes an impossibility. Using this is dangerous, as it strains Neptune’s soul a fair deal, and those who would not be wounded by it in the first place will not be harmed by its aftereffects. In addition, the blow has to be direct, and if the opponent’s magic is strong enough, they can override the effects and defy death. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Bone Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 4